


Serpent's Tooth

by akite



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Due South Shakespeare Live Journal Community<br/>Prompt: 56. How sharper than a serpent's tooth it is to have a thankless child! <br/>King Lear I.iv.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Serpent's Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Due South Shakespeare Live Journal Community  
> Prompt: 56. How sharper than a serpent's tooth it is to have a thankless child!   
> King Lear I.iv.

Serpent's Tooth

A. Kite (Jun 2007)

"Well, if you ask me, this thing you have for the Yank is nothing but trouble, son. You should -"

"That's just it, I didn't ask you, and I wish you'd keep your opinions to yourself for once."

Fraser slammed the door of his office on his way out. Bob Fraser stood there radiating indignant outrage. "Not an ounce of gratitude in that boy," he grumbled.

From his place in the corner, Diefenbaker barked sharply.

Bob turned and looked at the half-wolf. "He should be thanking me. Never once since I died has he thanked me for all the advice I've given him."

Dief growled in protest.

"Well, you're right, he has, but it's the way he says it. I suppose sarcasm is wasted on the deaf. It hurts. I might be dead, but I still have feelings."

Another growl came from the wolf.

"Yes, yes, Benton has feelings too. I am taking that into consideration here. I happen to think these feelings of his have gone in the wrong direction. The Yank may be a good man, but that's just it, he's a man. I'll never get any grandchildren that way."

Dief snorted at him.

"Well, you're prejudiced. You've always been partial to blonds. And people who slip you baked goods. Nothing good will come of this, mark my words."

Diefenbaker got up and deliberately turned away from Bob, face to the wall. He flicked his tail up in a very impudent manner before lying down again.

Bob stood gape-mouthed for a moment, insulted to the core. "Ingrates, the both of you. I don't know why I bother..." It dawned on him that he was talking to a lip reading, deaf half-wolf who refused to look at him, and he went to find Benton. Maybe the boy was ready to listen to reason now.


End file.
